Smoke & Mirrors
by LoriDeux
Summary: If there's one thing they've learned, it's that you're never really home unless you're with the person who completes you. For a love that will last through the years.
1. Chapter 1

_**I wanna give you something better**_

_**Than anything you've ever had before**_

_**A stronger and a faster lover**_

_**The world, it disappears so fast**_

-.-.-.-

They're like smoke.

Fascinating.

Intoxicating.

Dangerous.

Gone just as fast, too.

-.-

_Prologue_

He won't stop staring at her.

Jade can feel his gaze heavy on her as she moves through the dimly lit nightclub. The fluorescent lights attack her senses and her nostrils can clearly pick out the scent of pot and whatever other drugs the inhabitants are currently experimenting with. She rolls her eyes, shaking her head at the amount of people currently unconscious laying around the edges of establishment. Regardless of how much of a free-spirit she may be, burning off her brain cells and sleeping around have never been high priorities for her.

Which brings her back to her previous point.

Somebody's watching her. And, while she usually cannot stand idiots drooling over her like a freaking dog would over a bone (as often as that happens), there's something different about this particular gaze. She doesn't feel the need to stalk over to the corner he's (because she's absolutely sure it's a dude) watching her from and make a scene over his less-than-subtle observations. Instead, she notices that, against all odds, she kind of really likes it. It lights something inside of her.

And, _no_, it's not her hormones.

At least not _just_ that.

Honest.

She walks over to the bar, making sure to swing her hips with every step she takes. The lose material of her dress serves only to tease with the outline of her body, and she knows it. Deliberately picking a stool next to an empty space, she waits to see if her new admirer will rise to the challenge.

He doesn't disappoint.

"Hadn't seen you around here before."

His voice is smooth, but she can hear the slight accent weaved into his tone. _Canadian_, her gut tells her, and she can't stop the smirk that forms on her face because _of_ _course_ that'd be it. She nods at the bartender before finally turning to examine her possible drinking partner.

Well, look at that.

He's tall; taller than her anyways. His leather jacket adjust itself to his body in just the right way to highlight his more than adequate physique, exposing tan skin and a ridiculous amount of man-jewelry that he somehow manages to pull off. Long, dark hair falls to his shoulders, and Jade fights off the urge to run her fingers through it just to verify if it really is as soft as it looks.

"Probably because I'm never here," she retorts, arching an eyebrow as she waits for his response. Regardless of how handsome he might be, Jade will _not_ waste her time with a guy who can't hold his ground with her. There's absolutely nothing else that disappoints her more than a guy who's too afraid to deal with her. Or, even worse, feels like they shouldn't have to. In her long, seventeen-years, Jade's had more than enough experience dealing with men who see her as less only because she's a woman.

Like if that could stop her from kicking their asses.

"That's probably true," he concedes, before leaning towards her and whispering in her ear, "Especially if you think you can pull off that fake I.D."

Jade arches her eyebrow, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "You calling me a liar?"

His eyes trace over her body, from her long, wavy hair down to her elegant sandals, lingering on her chest and hips, before returning to her face and staring into her stormy, blue eyes. "Darling, I'm saying you're not even old enough to buy cigarettes."

"And, what exactly, are you going to do about it?" She asks as the bartender walks their way.

Mystery guy smirks at her before turning to face their expected intruder. "A Harvey Wallbanger for the lady, Jimmy," he orders for her, smiling as a scowl forms on her phase and her nose scrunches up in annoyance. "Just run them on my tab."

The guy, Jimmy, nods before pulling out the bottles of liquor and mixing her drink in front of them. He glances at Jade, obviously suspicious about her age but deciding not to mess up an old friend's game. She knows what it looks like; a pretty girl about to get drunk with two fruity drinks while the _gallant_ _gentleman_ is 'obligated' to escort her home safely. Yeah, because she _completely_ fits into the embodiment of 'Damsel in Distress'.

Right.

"So, if according to you, I'm not even old enough for smokes," she starts, turning her gaze back to meet his, "What exactly are you doing buying me liquor? Doesn't that make you some sort of creep, for hitting on little ol' me?" She taunts him, making a show out of biting her lower lip and swirling her tongue along the upper lip.

"You looked like you needed a drink," he answers back simply, unapologetic, "And some company."

A smile forms on her lips, and she takes a sip from her drink before turning her attention back to him. She doesn't know why, but there's something about this stranger that calls out to her, and for once, Jade decides she's giving Reason the night off.

"And you look like you may be right. I'm Jade, by the way."

"Beck," he supplies, "Beck Oliver."

-.-

An hour later, and they're both back in his apartment.

She's sitting on his lap, completely engrossed in everything that he is as he kisses her with a fervor that makes her insides burn. His tongue traces over her lips, asking for entrance as her mouth parts, giving him anything he asks for. Her fingers run through his hair, tugging at the silky strands when she feels him place his hands on her curves, squeezing her hips. The material of her dress pools around them as he lifts it enough to expose her long legs, and the thin straps are pushed off, leaving her shoulders bare. The moan that escapes her lips when he positions her directly over his dick and thrust against her, clothes and everything else still in the way, shocks her and makes her snap back to reality.

What the hell is she doing?

"Wait," she protests weakly, separating her mouth from his, but her eyes close in pleasure as his mouth trails downward, exploring the mounds of her breasts and causing shivers to run down her back.

"Trust me," he whispers, hands trailing down to form patterns on her thighs with his fingertips.

"I don't know you," she answers, but even that feels like a lie, and oh, God, she's completely lost her mind.

"Yes, you do," he contradicts her. "You can feel it, can't you? You know _this_ is right."

"Yes… no… I don't know," she struggles, trying to get her thoughts back under control.

Which, of course, all goes back out the window as soon as he's kissing her again. Suddenly, it doesn't matter that he's obviously more experienced and that she's more than likely going to lose her virginity to a guy she just met. All her morals and everything she has ever been told by her parents disappears and the only things left are her and Beck. Right now, the moment is the only thing that matters.

That, and the feeling that exactly where she's supposed to be.

When he asks her to trust him again, for some unexplained reason, she does.

She gives herself over to him, allowing him to do as he pleases. It feels like she's walking on water, like something that should not be possible, but is. It's only after, when he's inside her and her body has climaxed, relishing in the aftershocks his continual thrusts create, that something changes. He's pressing kisses to her neck, trailing his lips over her chest and sucking on her sensitive pulse points. Jade's senses run on overdrive as her body responds to his every touch, tuning itself to his frequency.

When his hands grab ahold of hers, lifting them above her head and securing them there, she doesn't protest.

In fact, Jade's more than fine with everything he's doing.

You know, right until she feels a pair of fangs pierce the skin of her neck before everything goes dark.

It's okay, though, because when she wakes up, she has a pair of her own.

-.-.-.-.-

_Yes, Beck's a vampire. And, now, so is Jade. _

_This is basically just how they met and the very intro to how they came to be. The main story will take place in current time with the rest of the characters. Big props to whoever can figure out what decade I made this prologue take place in. _

_Don't forget to review and tell me if you think I should keep writing for this story. I'm not sure if you guys even like these kinds of AU's?_

_By the way, no worries; I have absolutely no intention of ripping off Twilight or TVD. _


	2. Chapter 2

When she wakes up, everything is different.

The first thing she notices is that her dress is gone, replaced instead by a soft, cotton t-shirt that reaches just past her thighs. Her bra is nowhere to be seen, but her underwear is (thankfully) back on. The material feels different against her skin, and it causes her nerves to be on-end as she squirms about the otherwise empty bed. Looking around the room, her gaze lands on the navy-blue curtains trimmed with gold that hang from the window, the small dresser by the door, and the wooded mirror-frame next to it.

It's also the moment when her brain realizes that she's not home.

Jade feels a wave of panic flood her before her memories slowly start to return. From leaving her home, to meeting the handsome stranger, Beck, and finally, coming back to his apartment with him. A blush rises to her cheeks as she remembers spending the night with him. The delicious way in which his lips and tongue would move, and the euphoric sensation of having his weight pressing down on top of her; trapping her beneath him. She scolds herself as she reminds herself that she should be trying to figure out a way to get out of his bed, not lure him back into it.

Fuck, what is her problem?

Speaking of which, where exactly is he?

She might not have much experience (okay, so he's her first or whatever), but she's pretty sure it's considered rude by _any_ standards for him to ditch her in _his_ house after she slept with him. She's a big enough girl to accept that probably around ninety-seven percent of what he told her the previous night were just pretty words meant to get her to give it up and let him in her pants, but if that was so; why didn't he just stick around to make sure she left?

A light knock on the door brings her out of her thoughts, and she lifts her head to face the culprit just in time to watch Beck slip into the room.

Well, speak of the devil.

His leather jacket is gone, replaced instead by a simple black shirt and pair of jeans that ride low on his hips, his feet bare. His hair is wet, and it's more than obvious that he just finished showering. Jade is kind of surprised that she can actually pick out the light scent of the soap he used, even though he's more than ten feet away from her. He smiles at her when she self-consciously straightens up into a sitting position, clutching her legs to her chest in an effort to cover all her 'private' areas from his view. You know, not like he hasn't seen them before.

"Hey," he greets her, stepping closer to the bed and taking a seat on the edge of it. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine," she answers quickly, wanting to skip whatever awkward conversation he had planned.  
"You know, I should really head back home now," she informs him as she starts to stand up.

"Wait, Jade, there's some things we have to talk about," he contradicts her, but remains in his seat as to not scare her. "Stay for a little while longer."

He leans over the bed, stretching his arm to grab ahold of her hand and his thumb forms a pattern on her skin. She knows a normal person would be freaked out by now, but somehow his touch only serves to relax her and coax her into staying. "Okay," she agrees, "But only for a little while."

He stays quiet then, as if contemplating just what to do with her. His brows furrow and he taps his fingers against the mattress for approximately fifteen seconds before sighing and turning back to face her. Standing up, Beck walks around the bed, taking a place beside her and lifting his hand to remove a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. His palm cups her cheek and Jade can't stop herself from leaning into his touch. He leans forward, and her eyelids close as she feels his breath fan her neck, before his lips travel up the length of her throat and in a second he's kissing her again.

He doesn't waste any time today.

The moment her arms wrap around his neck he's pressing her back into the mattress. He untangles a hand from her hair and slides it underneath her makeshift robe (better known as his shirt), not stopping until it reaches her breast and he can rub the sensitive nipple with his palm. She gasps underneath him, arching her back in order to press her body closer to his touch, her legs lifting up to pull him closer. Her hands clutch at his shirt, pulling it over his body and throwing it off somewhere around the room. Beck angles his hips, nudging one into her and motioning for her to part her legs. When she feels _him_ there, her legs wrap tightly around his waist, moaning and whimpering when he begins to roughly thrust his hips against her.

He's so different from how she remembers their previous night.

Where he'd been sweet and careful with her, probably to an extent that could be considered loving, he'd turned the tables completely around on her today. Everything feels so much greater, heighten; electrifying.

With the last shreds of reason she has left, her mind marbles at just how different they are.

Where he's all tan, muscles and hard planes, she's a creamy pale; full of curves and soft skin.

When his mouth reaches down to suck on her breast through her shirt, the warmth and moistness it produces as his lips latch onto her and his hips thrust against her is all it takes for her to reach her climax. Her lips part in a silent scream and he kisses her again, before resting his neck on her shoulder.

Lost in her own pleasure, all Jade can hear is the steady beat of his heart; strong and stable. She notices that he smells delicious, and there's something so appealing about his neck and the veins that are sticking out due to his exertion. She's completely captivated. Without even contemplating it, she leans her head down and bites directly onto the vein when she feels something shift in her mouth.

It's euphoric.

It feels like having a meal after being starved for days. Like a forbidden fruit you never even knew you wanted until you've had a taste. Jade gulps down on him, and it's not until she hears Beck groan and begin to pull away from her that she realizes what she's done.

Oh, God.

Pushing him away from her with strength she didn't even know she had (accurate, since she didn't have it before), Jade throws herself off the bed, wiping at the blood that's smeared on her lips before standing in front of the mirror. Terrified of what she might find, she slowly opens her mouth to reveal two thin fangs where only a row of perfect teeth had been before. Lifting her hand to touch one of the inculpating points, she winces when the tip successfully punctures her finger.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" Tears well up in her eyes as she stares at him, anger and fear coursing through her veins at just the sight of him.

"I didn't want to do this yet, I wanted you to get to know me before I brought you into all this, but there isn't any time left," he tries to explain, lifting his hands in a show of surrender and peace.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What time? I need to go home right now!"

She makes her way for the door but Beck is there, blocking her only exit before she even has a chance to cross the room. "I need you to listen to me for five minutes," he asks, sighing when he reaches up to grab her hand and she recoils back as if he'd burned her. Which, he did, in a manner of speaking.

"Don't touch me," she screeches; her voice full of panic and confusion. "Just, just leave me alone!"

He walks towards her, wrapping his arms around her as she trashes against him, trying desperately to get loose. It takes him almost a minute to finally get her to stop and his hand comes up to caress her hair, soothing her in the only way he can think of.

"I know you're scared, and this all seems surreal right now," he whispers into her ear, using a low voice as to not exalt her. "But you need to believe me when I tell you this is the only way I could protect you; make sure you'll be safe."

"Safe? What are you talking about?" she demands, but she's too worn out to fight him any longer. She just really needs him to let her go so she can get away from him.

Of course the guy she loses her virginity to turns out to be a psycho vampire who thinks he needs to protect by turning him into a vampire too.

Just her luck.

"Last night isn't the first time we've met, Jade. Do you remember when you were seven and your parent's house caught on fire? I was the one who pulled you out of there," he reminds her. Lifting her chin so she can face him, he stares into her eyes as his mind wills her to remember that night, more than a decade ago. It takes her a moment, but for some reason, she does.

She remembers coughing and hiding in her closet, waiting for her mom to come and save her. She remembers feeling as the smoke began to fill her lungs and hearing the voice of her baby sitter calling out for her. She couldn't speak, though, couldn't bring herself to answer anyone else. Jade remembers hearing sirens from the fire trucks and she remembers whimpering because no one would find her.

And then she remembers being picked up and cradled against a pair of arms that made her feel safe, just before everything turned dark and she fell asleep.

Everything inside of her tells her that, against all odds, that was him.

"It was you," she whispers, "you saved me."

"I did," he verifies, and I've been checking up on you since then. "That's why I need you to believe me when I say I'm doing this for you. There's some very bad people out there who want to get you, Jade, and the only way I can protect you is if you stay with me."

"I don't know… this is all so crazy," she answers, shaking her head to try and organize her thoughts back into place. He turns around sharply then, closing his eyes and concentrating on whatever it is that's going through his mind. Separating himself from her, he grabs onto her shoulders and leans down to look her in the eye.

"I promise I will explain everything to you later, but right now, we have am approximated two minutes before people who want to hurt you come through that door. You can either get dressed and follow me, or we can stay here and get killed. It's up to you, Jade." His voice is completely serious as he tells her the cold reality, and Jade doesn't even have to think about it before she's grabbing at the pair of jeans he hands her and following his lead.

"Let's go."

Their feet have just touched the ground after climbing down the fire escape when she hears the door to his apartment being slammed open. When she looks over her shoulder, she catches a glimpse of a man staring after them from the window, gun aimed straight at her, and it's all the motivation she needs to press herself closer to Beck's side and run faster. He grabs onto her arm, pulling her along with him, and leading her straight into an old Charger parked next to a crowded building.

They drive away into the night, and she doesn't see Los Angeles again until almost forty years later.

-.-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

They've been driving for at least four hours before Beck decides it's time to pull over.

The last sign she bothered paying attention to read _Welcome to Nevada _in a ridiculous and over-done way she's more than sure makes tourists drool, but all it does for her is make her want to jump out the car window and run in the opposite direction. Which, of course, she won't; partly because she doesn't have the slightest clue on how to get back to Los Angeles, and mostly because the scary-looking men with the big guns are that way, too. Plus, for some bizarre and unexplained reason, she's pretty sure she'd feel _guilty_ or something if she just upped and ditched her new, ahem, _companion_.

Not like he doesn't deserve it.

You know, after a guy you just met and had sex with turns you into a vampire and basically kidnaps you, you'd think it was common courtesy for them to like, talk, to you during a long drive leading you out of everything you have ever known and called home.

Of all the things her mother warned her of when it came to being sexually active, the possibility of being turned into one of the _undead_ never even made the top ten list.

How was she even supposed to know which Tall, Dark and Handsome was really Tall, Dark and Fangy?

Just saying.

"Where are we?" she questions once he finally stops the car. She wouldn't have asked, except that he's off the driver seat and grabbing two bags she wasn't even aware he had from the trunk and throwing them over his shoulder. Weird, especially since they seem to be in the Middle of Nowhere, Arizona. Except for a couple of houses they passed on their way here, the whole area could be considered abandoned.

"We're in Esmeralda, Arizona. We should be safe here for a while," he answers, making his way towards her and offering his hand for assistance. Jade concedes, grabbing onto his hand and pushing her weight off the car. Instantly, the chill from the snow penetrates through her thin, black sandals and a shiver runs down her spine, causing her to press herself to Beck's side, subconsciously searching for his warmth. "Come on, let's get you inside before you freeze to death."

The house he takes her to is anything but normal. It's designed to look like a small cabin on the outside, but once inside, she discovers it's large and spacious; full of places to move around in. Beck dumps the bags by the door, motioning for her to take a seat on one of the old leather sofas and handing her a gray sweater he pulled from one of the bags as she does so. His next step is to head towards the control panel on the wall and turn on the heater after he realizes how inappropriately dressed she is for their new weather conditions.

"So," she begins once he takes a seat beside her. "Vampires..."

She trails off on the word, giving him a chance to try and explain what the Hell is going on. She wants to yell at him, demand explanations, but there's so many things running through her mind at the moment that she's not even sure where to start. Instead, she's decided she's going to listen to his explanations and jump in whenever she's even more lost than she already is. If that makes any sense.

Which of course it doesn't.

"I know I should have waited, talked to you before I made any decisions, but there just wasn't any time," he apologizes, and his brown eyes beg her to understand. "The process takes a long time, and they were already so close. I thought we'd have at least a couple more hours before they raided my apartment. They usually wait till sunlight to do anything."

That catches her attention. "What, do we sizzle up and turn into dust in the sun or something?" she questions, faintly recalling reading that in the Bram Stoker classic, and his hastiness to get her inside before the sunrise started.

"No, nothing like that," he answers quickly, grinning to himself over her misguided preconceptions. "Sunlight only seems to tire us out faster, especially the younger we are. Nothing extreme, I just rather sleep during the day."

"What about Holy Water? Crosses? Garlic?" she lists off, wanting to clear off her bases and know just what the heck she'd gotten tossed into. Sure, she probably sounded like an idiot to him, but she was not about to be blown to smithereens because she was too shy to ask a couple questions.

"Those do absolutely nothing to us," he confirms, shrugging out of his jacket as the temperatures begin to rise. She can't seem to tear her gaze away as he does so, noticing the way his muscles bunch and flex under the thin material of his shirt and how intoxicatingly masculine he smells. "Aside from the whole 'stake to the heart', nothing else really works on us. We're still people, just with a different set of circumstances."

She forces herself to shake loose of her fascination with the contour of his body and pay attention to him instead. Recalling his last words, her mind instantly travels back to his apartment in Los Angeles, and the looks of pure hatred in disgust in the faces of dangerous strangers. "Then why were those men trying to kill us back there?"

"Because, just like with normal people, there are some of us that like to hurt others," Beck sighs, leaning his head back against the rest and closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and turning his gaze back on her. He doesn't want to scare her with the ugly reality that is his life, but he knows he owes her at least complete honesty, especially if he wants her to stay in his life. "Those men back there hunt us down, and they don't stop to see if we deserve to die. We're all free game for them."

"How did they know where you lived?"

"My guess is that somebody told them. I've been around a long time, and there's more than a couple people who'd like to see me gone. Plus, I had a feeling they we're following me since before I took you with me, and when they saw me staying still for so long, they pounced," he explains.

"What do you mean, 'staying still'? I was only there for a few hours," Jade contradicts him, her eyebrows furrowing as she tries to work out a timesheet that corresponds with his theories.

Beck chuckles, before lifting a hand to caress her cheek and remove a strand of hair from her face. And, being the girl that she is, all it succeeds in doing is making her feel self-conscious about the mess she most likely looks like. Well, you know, that, and making her want to swoon like some lovesick teenager falling for her first crush. "My dear, you were asleep for more than three days. I couldn't leave the apartment and I had to keep watch at all times until you woke up."

"No way," she deadpans.

There was absolutely no way she could have slept for so long without even being aware of her surroundings. Jade had always prided herself in being exemplarily cautious and aware. To be confronted with the fact that she had so blindly lost complete control of herself terrified her in a way men with guns could not compare.

"Yes, way," he reassures her. "It takes more than a bite to turn somebody. There has to be a significant blood transfusion and mine had to overpower yours. It's not something glamorous, and I'm sorry but your dress was ruined beyond repair."

For the first time since they arrive to safety, Jade really looks at him.

The first thing she realizes is that he looks exhausted. His eyes are sunken and the deep eye bags do not to improve his demeanor. His hair's been pulled back into a messy ponytail and he's resting heavily against the sturdy material of his sofa. She remembers he says he's been watching after her for days, and wonders if it's been as long since he's eaten anything. Do vampires even eat anything besides blood?

Ugh. She's just further confusing herself.

"Do I want to know the gory details?" she questions cautiously, wondering if whatever seems to have exhausted him so much would only succeed in freaking her out beyond return.

"Probably best I don't tell you everything right now," he grins, and it's the same over-confident tone and smirk she met with back at the club. The same one that turned her common sense into mush and led her to her current situation. Really, she should know by now that nothing good ever came from it.

But, damn it, did he have to be so fucking gorgeous?

She wants to be scared of him, maybe even disgusted, and yet all she can feel is an underlying attraction. A blush rises to her cheeks as she recalls their previous activities; the way she's turn to putty in his hands and surrendered to his lips. How she had completely given in to the arousal he inspired in her until she lost all control and ended up biting him in a haze of passion.

"When we were in your bedroom and I… after I… you know," she hates that she can't bring herself to bluntly talk about it, and how embarrassed she is of her actions. Mostly, she's pissed off that she can't bring herself to regret them. "I don't even know how to explain it," she scowls.

"You're new at this, and your senses are heightened. It's okay if you can't completely control it, that's what I'm here for," he tries to comfort her, rubbing his fingertips up and down the length of her arm. Jade shivers as the sensations run through her, causing liquid heat to shoot through her veins until it pools in the pit of her stomach, causing an uncomfortable ache to form between her legs.

"But, my body, it just… reacts to you whenever you're nearby, even right now," she groans, before a petrifying thought crosses her mind. "Oh, God, it's not like that with everyone, right?"

A smile forms on Beck's face as he leans closer to her. His hand wraps around the base of her neck as he softly pulls her into his embrace, only to press a soft kiss against her lips before releasing her again. Jade fights off the urge to crawl into his lap and demand he satisfy her needs, although she's more than sure he wouldn't object the request.

She has _got_ to have more dignity than that.

"No, it's only with me," he reassures her, running his fingers through her hair and smoothing down a few tangles that'd worked themselves into her silky strands.

"Why?" the word leaves her lips in a whisper, even as the answer lingers in the back of her mind, just beyond her reach.

"Because, we only get one partner; one soul mate, if you will. Your body recognizes me, even if your heart hasn't accepted me yet. It knows we're meant to be together."

Jade physically recoils from his reply, moving as far away from him as she can on the sofa. She stares at him in shock as her mind process this new piece of information. "You're aware that you sound a lot like a delirious creep at the moment, right?"

"I know," he accepts, and a small smile forms on his face, "but you'll understand soon. You can feel it, can't you? That feeling in the pit of your stomach that tells you we're destined to be? That _pull_ that makes you want to be with me? Isn't that why you came back home with me when we met?"

"I don't believe in destiny," she snaps out, recalling everything her parents ever told her she was meant to be. From the perfect child expected to be a prodigy, to her imminent fall from grace and her inevitable road to failure. No, Jade West did not believe in destiny, she believed in making her own choices.

"Neither did I," he concedes, before adding, "until I met you all those years ago and suddenly everything changed, and all that mattered was you."

"This is crazy. You can't expect me to just fall for you because you say we're meant to be," she contradicts him, bunching the material of his sweater in her palms as struggles to manage the stress building up inside her.

This is insanity.

"I'm not naïve enough to think that, and I'm more than willing to wait for you to come to terms with this, and with us."

"What if I never do? What if I try to leave right now? Would you let me go?" she asks, staring right into his eyes as she examines his gaze, more than determined to find out if he's being honest with her. She's frantic and calm and nervous and so many things at the same time that she has to know that at _least_ one of them is _somewhat_ sane. She knows she can't stay with him if she finds out he's crazier than she is.

"If that's what you really wanted, than yes; I would," he answers sincerely, and there's such sadness in his face that Jade can't help but ache to take him into her arms and tell him everything will be okay. When he tells her that he'd let her go, let her choose her own path, she believes him.

And it's why she knows that she can stay.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm leaving. I just need some time before I'm expected to just follow everything you had planned. Do you think we can, I don't know, be friends or something first? Have some resemblance of a normal, healthy relationship before we talk soul mates?" She questions, and she feels her heart constrict in her chest as the hope blooms in his face.

"I think I'd really like that," he answers with a wide smile, grabbing onto her hand and linking their fingers together. It's a friendly signal, and Jade's pretty sure he's not intentionally causing her body to react to his touch.

"Well, then. First off, no more sudden surprises," she demands. "I've had enough of those for a while, thank you very much."

"I'll do what I can," he promises. "All I ask is that you keep an open mind and listen to me when I tell you something is for the best."

"Not making any promises, but I'll try."

And, she does. Just as he does, too.

However, it's not long before she gets to know Beck as a person, and she finds herself falling more and more for the beautiful soul underneath the handsome exterior. He's kind, and generous, and with every day that passes, she find both her heart and body craving his presence and touch.

Needless to say, the "Friendship Stage" doesn't last very long.

It's okay though, because the "Soul Mate" one is so much better.

-.-.-.-.-.-

End of Prologue. 

-.-.-.-

Excuse the typos, for I am too tired to beta this again.

So, this is the end of the prologue. Next chapter will be current date!

And just in case you missed it, this was supposed to be around the 70s ;)

Now, I can leave it here, or you guys can review and tell me if you like it, and I'll keep writing for it.

-Lori


	4. Chapter 4

Adrenaline pumps through her veins.

She moves to the rhythm of the bass, allowing its allure to form an intoxicating haze around her. She knows _his_ gaze is following her every move, watching from the safety of the shadows as her silhouette becomes lost between the endless lights. Black leather and lace hug her form, accentuating her every curve.

Everyone is watching her, just the way she likes it.

The music changes; abandoning the frantic house beat, and lowering into a slow jazz. She lets the vibrations overrule her body, not for the first time feeling thankful for her heightened senses. It's not the original tone, or even anything close, but the core is still there. The exterior changes, molds and fuses with the times, but the feeling and emotion remains. It's primal and sophisticated, urban and elegant, all at the same time.

So much like her.

A pair of brown eyes set on her, and she knows she's found the one.

She parts her way through the crowd and she must exude some sort of air of superiority because the people in the club move for her, allowing her an easy exit. Looking over her shoulder, she makes sure to make eye contact with him, winking and granting him with a small smile as a silent invitation. He takes the hint, pushing his way through the crowd and stumbling over the unaware bystanders. She stops when she reaches the door, waiting for him to come outside and nodding hello to the bored bouncer. It's a chilly night, and he has no doubts whatsoever when she pulls out a pack of cigarettes from her purse, leaving under the faux of taking a drag.

And why should he, when she's the picture of tainted innocence?

Just another broken girl under the Los Angeles sky.

Her admirer finally comes outside, and she's timed it perfectly so she's turning the corner as he does so. By the time he catches up to her, she's already leaning against the wall with a lit smoke safely tucked between two fingers. He's handsome, with large brown eyes, mocha skin, and a broad shouldered physique. The black jacket he sports has the logo for a big-shot performing arts school stitched in violet letters and she just knows that he's still a kid, lying to pass off in a crowd full of posers and wannabes.

"Hey," he whispers, tapping his fingers softly against his pants; a nervous habit, she guesses. "I saw you dancing inside," he adds as a sort of explanation.

"And you thought that was an invitation to follow me outside?" She questions, arching a delicate eyebrow in his direction, disbelief obvious in her voice.

"Um, yeah… I mean, no, uh," he stammers out, furrowing his eyebrows and raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck as he feels the embarrassment of a possible crash and burn settle inside him. "I'm sorry," he apologizes, "I honestly thought you were leading me on," he confesses, a dark red blush tinting his face.

"Well," she starts, "Since you came all the way out here, it's only polite you at least get a kiss goodnight."

Discarding of her cigarette, she makes sure to step on the bud with the tip of her heel, taking a step forwards and towards her current company as she does so. When she takes a deep breath she can smell the expensive cologne on him; mixed with excitement and nerves, a delicious combination. She lifts her arms so they rest lightly on his shoulders and she leans forwards until her lips touch the edge of his mouth. He shivers, losing his composure and she doesn't waste any time flipping his body so he's pressed against the wall. Her lips travel lower, peppering along the edge of his jaw and down the length of his throat until finally, they reach the base of his neck.

He lets out a groan when her lips latch onto his pulse point, enjoying the sensations, and he's not even aware of what's happening when her delicate fangs pierce the skin and she begins her feast. His body goes numb under the toxic her teeth release, and all he feels is a heavy desire to fall asleep. Which, he does.

To the casual observer, they're only another couple in the bunch, lost in a sea of hormones and making out in a dark alley, away from prying eyes.

His body gives out as his consciousness fades and she supports his weight as she gently lowers him onto the floor, making sure to avoid the puddle nearby. When his limp hands touch her legs, she feels the callousness of his fingers and decides he must play the guitar. A memory of her lover playing an old Beatles tune enters her mind, and she sighs in contentment. Untangling his arms from around her, her sigh turns into one of exasperation when she notices the zipper from his jacket accidentally caught onto the lace of her dress, tearing at the fragile material. A pout forms on her face and she crosses her arms in defiance and anger as she contemplates whether her clothing is salvageable or now considered trash.

This was a vintage dress, damn it.

"Laying it on kind of thick, don't you think?"

She doesn't have to turn around to know who the baritone voice belongs to. And, maybe it's the breeze that's picked up, or maybe it's just the effect he's always had on her, but a chill runs down her spine and she has to fight off the need to physically shiver in front of him. He knows the control he exerts over her, and there's no need for her to add to his never-ending ego.

"Why?" she questions, before a smirk forms on her pretty lips and she adds in a teasing tone, "You jealous?"

"Of a kid you just left unconscious in a dirty alley?" he scoffs, rolling his eyes at the mere suggestion. "Yeah, that would be a 'no'," he adds.

"Oh, but he was so _cute_," she taunts him, turning around so she's facing him. "And he smelled and tasted oh, _so_, delicious," she moans out, making a show of licking her lips and closing her eyes in ecstasy. It's fake and she knows it, but she also knows Beck has an incredibly possessive side when it comes to her. One that Jade's always been more than willing to tempt and taunt for her own benefit.

He takes the bait, just like she knew he would.

In a flash, he's standing behind her, pressing his stiff body against her back and enveloping her frame in his. With time, he's filled out more, making him sincerely drool-worthy. His face lowers down until his nose is pressed against her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her exposed skin and letting his tongue slip out between his lips so he can tease her, just as she does him. Her long tresses cascade down her back, covering both their bodies and shifting to the side as she arches her head. His arms grab ahold of hers, wrapping them around her stomach and making sure they're secure there, effectively rendering her immobile. One of his knees slips between her legs, forcing her legs to part and a wave of excitement washes over her as she feels the heat from his body pool inside of her and the familiar ache between his legs begins.

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh, really, Jade," he begins, rasping his teeth along her neck and nipping at the pearly-white complexion, thoroughly enjoying how easily it's tone shifted in front of his eyes, turning into a harsh red. His eyes sparkle with mischief and she just knows he's getting a kick out of _marking_ her. "I think I have something you like even more," he states, confidence obvious in his voice as he removes one of his arms from around her and bring his hand up to his teeth, using their sharpness on the flesh of his index finger until an open wound appears, his blood slowly pooling out of the cut.

Jade feels her mouth water.

Out of everything he could have possibly done, that was probably the lowest blow. She doesn't mind, _trust her_, it's just that absolutely nothing makes her want to stop their games and give in quite like having Beck flaunt his orgasm-worthy life supply in front of her. Her breathing turns erratic and she can't move her stare away from his hand as he parades it in front of her face and just out of reach. When she trashes in his hold, all he does is tighten his arm around her, proving his dominance.

Fucking bastard.

"Now, _who_ did you say tasted delicious, babe?" he mocks her, and the laughter is obvious in his voice. Jade throws her head back against his shoulder, arching her body into his. "You might wanna get that hand closer to me, Beckett," she warns him, using his full name, "especially if you're planning on getting laid tonight."

"Baby, we both know I could take you here in this alley and you wouldn't so much as object."

"Kind of cocky of you, don't you think?" she throws out, playing heavily on the double meaning. Let his mind turn back to the gutter, especially if his hormones will get her what she wants.

Which _might_ conveniently be the same thing he does.

"We both know I can back it," he chuckles under his breath, while simultaneously thrusting his hips against her ass and (finally) slipping his finger between her opened lips. The moan that she releases is nothing short of climatic as her tongue plays and sucks at the almost completely healed wound and her eyes close in arousal. Maybe it's the fact that he turned her, or that they were literally made for one another, but there's nothing that either finds quite as addicting as the taste of each other.

During her first weeks as a vampire, Jade had literally lived off of feeding from Beck, during which time she developed a dependency that took them months to shake out of her. They couldn't have sex without him having to literally hold her down and submit her to his rule before she very nearly drained him on a couple occasions.

Good times.

He slips his finger out of her mouth when he feels her teeth nip at it to reopen the wound and lets out a groan when his ears pick up the exiting members from the club. It's too risky to stay in the area any longer, especially with the still unconscious body lying near them. He'll be just fine, but if they were to get caught, explaining to anyone why they didn't report it is just no fun. "We have to get out of here," he laments as he's forced to release his hold on her body.

She turns around, clinging onto him and pressing her mouth against his in a hungry kiss. She bites on his lower lip, drawing blood and smirks. "Catch me if you can," she whispers against his lips, before setting off in a run. Beck stands there, perplexed and trying to decipher what just happened, as a wide smile breaks out on his face and he sets out after his teasing minx. They live only a few blocks away, and their increased speed is enough to get them there in mere minutes.

Oh, he's having fun tonight.

Unfortunately, neither of them noticed the men with binoculars watching them from two buildings down the street. Too far away to attack, but close enough to catch a proper glimpse of their faces and their new targets.

-.-.-.-.-.-

So, this is back to present day.

I think I made it pretty obvious who Jade, um, chose for the night.

Tell me in your review if you know! Pretty sure the rest of the gang will come in, in the next chapter.

And, speaking of which, don't forget to review!

The more you do, the faster I update!

-Lori


	5. Chapter 5

**So, yeah. I blame this whole chapter on Bria (boughtthedream), who demanded this from me.**

**I don't think she believed my whole, "but, I'm a good girl" speech.**

**Anyways, carry on. **

-.-.-.-.-

She's not sure how she ended up in this predicament.

Blindfolded, with her hands and ankles tied to the bed posts.

And while, granted, she _had_ planned on having a little fun with him this way, she was _not_ supposed to be the one being controlled; subdued.

Somehow, he'd managed to over-power her when she'd pounced on him as he walked into their apartment, pinning her against the wall. A mass of tangled limbs and shoves and open-mouthed kisses that robbed her of breaths she didn't need and she'd somehow ended up on their bed after a blur of movements.

What she _does_ know is that he's a bloody cheater.

She sighs, and a small pout forms on her lips as she thinks of how her fun had just been sabotaged by him and his stupid "I'm older, thus stronger" enhanced strength and abilities. She pulls at the binds on her wrists, but immediately realizes that they're made of pure, white silk, rendering them completely indestructible to her. She still hasn't managed to understand how she could bear crosses and sunlight and tear apart silver and gold, yet, a little strand of pure silk was enough to keep her chained and immobilized.

If she was religious, she'd say that it was because they were beings that defied nature. Supernatural.

God, now she sounded like a fucking commercial for a cheesy sitcom.

And, you know, she could stand being tied up and she could even deal with not being able to touch him back, but what was truly intolerable was the _waiting_. What grinded on her nerves and wound her up beyond belief was being able to _hear_ him in the room and not being able to tell when he would finally touch her and give her all the sensations that drove her insane.

"What's the hold up all about?" she calls out, taunting him to illicit a reaction from him. "Don't tell me you're getting slow, grandpa."

He laughs, and it sounds low and rough in his throat, enough to where she doesn't have to see him to know that a smile has formed on his lips and his left eyebrow is arched in amusement.

"Don't tell me you're getting desperate already, babe," he answers instead, choosing to ignore her taunt for the moment. "I haven't even started."

"It's moments like these when I'm thankful to be a vampire," she retorts, pursing her lips and inhaling a deep breath when she feels his hand land on her knee. "I would have died of old-age waiting for you to make a damn move."

"I'll keep that in mind," he replies, allowing his fingertips to slide up the expanse of her leg and stopping on her inner thigh. He presses the palms of his hands against her legs, spreading his fingers and enjoying the way her breath hitched in her throat when the cold material of his rings make contact with her sensitive and warm skin there.

Continuing his upward path, he's meticulously careful to avoid touching her where he knows she wants him most, despite all temptations to slide his wandering fingers under the delicate and fragile material of her thin underwear and into her core. Instead, he moves his hands until they reach her hips, tightening his hold on her to the point where he's sure his fingers will be marked into her creamy skin. She hisses at the extra pressure, but his sense of smell is refined enough to pick up the increase in her arousal and he's had more than forty years of experience learning the in-and-outs of her body, so he knows she's enjoying it.

This kind of pain has always turned her on.

Giving her hips a final squeeze, he releases his hold so he can rid himself of his clothes, stripping down to his boxers. Not for the first time, he's glad for his quick mind and for ridding her of her dress before they're activities started. It'd make it much easier for the next part. Climbing onto their bed, he accommodates himself so he is lying besides her, but her upper body is completely accessible to him. His hand comes up again, then, tracing circles around her belly button and teasing her by dipping lower, playing with the edge of her underwear before returning up to their original path.

"Waiting here," she tries to sound bored, but her voice comes out like a quick breath when she feels him pull down the cups of her lacy black strapless bra, exposing her breast to the cold weather and shivering when a breeze from their opened bedroom window hits her nipples, instantly hardening them.

Jade groans when his mouth descends upon her nipple, trailing his wet tongue across the stiff button and nipping at it with the blunt edge of his teeth before wrapping his lips around as much as her breast as he could. One of his hands comes up to play with her other breast, and she hears her pants before she actually feels them escaping her lips when his callous fingers pull and pinch at her. The contrast is so striking that she feels her breath hitch in her throat and her legs try to close, if only to apply some sort of _pressure_ to her growing need.

They're gone as quickly as they came.

"Bastard," she mutters, to which he only responds by pressing a chaste kiss against her lips.

Peppering kisses along her jaw, he trails his lips downwards until they're presses against the sensitive spot that drives her mad, just below her ear and above the base of her neck. And then he's biting her; digging his teeth just enough to break skin, but stopping his fangs from piercing her vein and starting a blood-flow. That'll happen, soon, but it's not the time yet.

Beck reaches behind her, undoing the clasps of her bra and carelessly discarding the offending object somewhere in their bedroom floor, taking advantage to tear at the material of her panties, leaving her effectively naked and bare to his sight. She's fucking beautiful; with her full breasts, pronounced curves and flawless, porcelain skin, Beck makes a mental note to look up a location private enough for them to live in where he could have her walking around this way all day. If only. A proud grin tugs at his lips when she does nothing to try and hide her nudity, comfortable enough in her body and with him to know he loves every dip and curve.

And, _damn_, there were a lot of curves.

Beck knows enough to admit that he's a lucky fucker.

Returning his attention to her body, he slips his hands to her breasts once again, taking the time to caress the sensitive underside of them before returning his lips to hers. She gasps, and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, demanding and bold. It's okay though, because she instantly responds in kind, allowing her own tongue to fight his for dominance and groaning when she feels him retreat so he can firmly lick her lower lip. In an unexpected move, Beck cups her sex, allowing his fingers to graze her clit and causing her to buck against his hand, desperate for the touch he'd been denying her.

"Shh, shh" he tries to placate her, stroking down her hair with his other hand and laughing when tried to bite him. "Relax, babe; I'm just getting started."

"You're going to pay for that when I get these damn binds off," she swears, knowing her threat would be more menacing if the damn blindfold wasn't covering her glare. He reaches up and takes it off her then, surprising her.

"I want you to see this next part, so you never forget who makes you feel this way," he explains, and then he's shifting besides her again, moving until he's kneeling comfortably between her opened legs. He smirks at her before lowering his head until she can feel his breath right on top of her. And then his tongue slips out, and Jade can only watch completely transfixed as he slides it against her sex, nipping at her until he finds her clit. Her breathing turns into quick pants when his lips latch onto the sensitive bud, sucking it into his mouth and simultaneously slipping two fingers into her.

She's wet and tight and Beck wonders for the umpteenth how in the world he survived for so long before he found her.

"Beck," she half moans/half whines, before her tone turns pleading. "More."

She sounds so needy, so desperate, that he can't help himself, really.

So he thrust his fingers into her harder, curling them inside her and aiming for _that_ spot twice, before slipping them out and removing his lips from her clit. She whines, arching her body off the bed as much as possible and letting out a soft whimper full of frustrated need. He kisses her inner thigh, sucking at the skin until he can see the bright red bruises form on the otherwise porcelain skin. When her thighs are marked with half a dozen or so bites (and he feels satisfied at his work), he moves up until his dick is positioned right at her entrance.

"Who do you belong to?"

She hears his question, but is too distracted arching her hips against his to answer him. Beck growls deep in his throat, getting a hold of her hips and pinning them roughly against the bed so she will stop moving.

"Who do you belong to," he repeats, and the warning is evident in his voice.

"I belong to myself," she answers boldly, groaning when he rubs against her, allowing the head of his dick to slip into her for only a second before moving back out.

"Let's try that again," he retorts, smirking at the lust he can see in her eyes. "Tell me, Jade, who do you belong to?"

She narrows her eyes at him, biting her lip and tracing her tongue over them before finally answering in a barely audible whisper, "You."

He slams into her then, but then stops, slowing down his movements.

It's slow and tender and Jade wants to be able to wrap her arms and legs around him more than anything else at this moment. She wants to be able to grasp his shoulders and bury her heels against his back to urge him on, to show him how much she needs him to speed up. She tugs at her binds and he gets the message, reaching forward to undo the knots around her wrists. The moment they're free, she stretches them behind her back, pushing herself on them so she can sit up and reach the ones on her heels. Beck slips out of her then, tugging at one of her binds while Jade undoes the last one, leaving her free.

She tackles him to the bed, twisting their bodies until he's lying down on the bed and she's positioned over his hips, her slit damp and ready for him. Carefully lowering herself onto him, they both hiss at the new set of sensations that come with him filling her this way. The second her body becomes accustomed to his, she starts moving her hips, rotating and flexing her muscles as her hands come up to rest on his chest for balance.

Beck's own hands come up to her breasts, pinching her nipples and rubbing his thumbs over them before lowering his hold to her hips; giving them a reassuring squeeze, he tightens his hold on them, moving them faster to help increase their tempo.

Jade feels the shocks of heat pool at the bottom of her belly, warming her from the inside out and causing her fingers to start turning numb. Her back arches at an almost impossible angle, and Beck wants to laugh when her hair tickles his legs, but that emotion is quickly replaced when her thrusts against him intensify. He sits up then, helping her wrap her legs around his waist and shifting her so her clit rubs against him every time he pumps into her, before deciding that it's simply not enough.

Slipping his hand between them, he rubs at her clit at the same time that his mouth lowers to wrap around her breast and he groans when her inner muscles tighten around him. He releases her breast, lifting his head and removing the hair from her face so he can watch the emotions run across her beautiful features as she comes undone. Her lips are formed into a silent O and her eyes are firmly shut; her nails are digging into the skin of his shoulder and his nose warns him that she has successfully drawn blood.

He thrusts into her once, twice, three times, and then he follows suit.

Despite his almost overwhelming desire to feed from her, he doesn't. He wants to, _so_ badly, but he knows that would only tire her out and he still has plans for her tonight.

Sinking down onto their bed, he carefully lays her down and smiles when she moans happily when he presses a soft kiss against her shoulder. She slides up so she can rest her head on his shoulder, letting out a silent sigh when her cheek presses against his chest.

"Don't tell me you're done already," she yawns lazily, tracing patters around his abdominal muscles and smiling as they tighten under her touch.

"Not a chance," he answers, pressing a kiss against her neck. "You seem to be full of doubts regarding my sexual prowess; it's basically my obligation to put your doubts to rest."

"And people say chivalry is dead."

He laughs, before attacking her lips again.

-.-.-.-.-

**Plot continues in the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Also, you can follow me on twitter at LoriDeux. (See, I'm creative like that). **

**-Lori **


End file.
